beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Illusion Griffin SV145MC
|image= }} FaceBolt:Griffin The color is a dark gold color and the motif is the royal Griffin symbol.A Griffin is a creature with the head and the wings of an eagle and the tail and body of a lion.It also has the word Griffin in Greek writing, γρύφων. EnergyRing:Griffin Weight: 3.8 grams ''' The is Ring is gold with little slopes going up and down that are orange.On the sides of these slopes are little points that looks like wings.These points let in air that pump air into the Ring to make it have plenty of Stamina.This Ring provides excellent Stamina and Attack.This Ring is also made out of polycarbonate which is softer than metal, is very useful for Upper Attacks and absorbing attacks. FusionWheel:Illusion '''Weight: 40.9 grams Just as the name states, the Wheel is like an illusion.This Wheel has four sides that each represent the four different powers..One side is rigid with sharp slopes actually carved into it with two points on it.This side gives good attack because the carved slopes absorb attacks with the spaces between them.This wheel can also release fire by a small shaft in the Tip that let's in heat and then releases it as fire thorugh the spaces in the side.The other side is water.This side has little slopes and bumps that stick out a little;this provides good Defense.This side can also release water by a shaft in the Tip that let's in vapor and turns it into moisture.The next side is Moon, this side is a combination of Attack and Defense.It has small rounds carvings in it.This side doesn't have a special power.The last side is Morning, this is a combination of Staminbotha and Defense.There is not special design but it has many spaces in it creating rectangular bumps. SpinTrack:Star Vortex The Track is in the shape of a slanted star.When hit or absorbs a lot of force the star will start to spin.However this can cause recoil, since the star is slightly slanted it can pull the opponent bey into the other bey.Whenever the star is stationary it is more useful.The Track also has a small shaft that pumps air into the star to help create more Stamina.This is also a good track for countering lower attacks. PerformanceTip:Metal Coated This Tip is very unique as it changes the bey into 4 different modes: Torpedo,Reflect,Clone,and Melody.As the name states, the metal is coated with rubber.This Tip is a mix of Stamina and Attack.Torpedo mainly focuses on attack by launching straight at the opponent bey.Reflect focuses on Defense, Stamina and Attack.In this mode if it's attacked, more damage is reflected at the other bey by absorbing it's power and blasting it back.Clone would be the best mode for evasion.In this mode the bey creates clones but they are not real, just thin air.But the clones can still cause damage do the opponent bey.Melody is a major stamina mode, and also really evasive. Special Move(s) *Griffin Roar:The bey starts to create real clones that are covered in either fire or water.They start to form a cirlce and rise up trapping the bey.They all start to come in and attack they bey. Abilities(s) *Starry Night:The SpinTrack starts to spin rapidly an moves both diagonal ways,extending the points. *Greek Blaster:The FusionWheels start to get loose and spin freely rapidly.This creates a distorted vortex and sends it to the opponent bey.This abiltity also gradually takes away Attack and Stamina.